deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Gas Zombie
Gas Zombies are a new version of zombie appearing in Dead Rising 2. They are much stronger than the other zombies and are also much quicker, and can vomit blood on their targets, stunning them for a while. Their escape commands are also a bit more complex and faster than normal zombies. Story Dead Rising 2 Gas zombies are zombies gone beserk and mutated from the gas unleashed upon Fortune City, granting them speed, strength, and the ability to project blood at their enemies. It is unknown why or how the gas strengthens the zombies, but it could be concluded that it was invented to mature queens at a faster rate for harvest. It is currently impossable for zombies to become gas zombies on their own, and the gas required is not natural, thus the only way gas zombies can be created at this time is through human intervention. They are first seen when Sergeant Dwight Boykin arrives with his unit. A vent is leaking green gas, and one of the zombies happens to stand over it. The Special Forces soldier is at first not intimidated by the zombie, but then it mutates and becomes much more powerful, able to withstand several shots. The zombies surrounding the vent quickly turn into gas zombies, and then proceed to kill the surrounding soldiers, except for Dwight. Overview Once spotted, Gas Zombies tend to pursue Chuck faster and typically longer than any other zombie, and this tends to have a large "train" or group of Gas Zombies chasing Chuck. Often, they will stun Chuck by projecting blood on him before attacking him. Their swipe attack is also somewhat faster and stronger compared to normal zombies, typically dealing about 1 block of health. Their escape commands are much more demanding and can be easy to fail at first, leaving unfamiliar players to suffer. Gas Zombies also have a better chance to be housing a queen than normal zombies, however, one that does and one that doesn't have no difference until death. After death, the body will typically shake violently similar to a seizure until the head explodes, releasing a queen. Unlike regular queens, the ones rewarded for killing Gas Zombies will quickly move towards the nearest floor vent. If they reach this spot they will disappear in a puff of smoke. If you need the queen, be sure to catch it in time. Tactics *Gas Zombies can be easy or hard to spot, depending on the version. Some are easy to spot, being shirtless and covered with large boils or growths; however, some are seen with a grey or white shirt, and may be difficult to pick out at a distance. *Gas zombies are much more durable compared to normal zombies, and are able to withstand much more damage than a normal zombie. However, the Blast Frequency Gun is highly effective on them, killing them in a single attack. **It is ideal to keep a Blast Frequency Gun on Chuck when going where Gas Zombies are numerous. Three can be easily obtained in the labs in the Underground Tunnels, which can be found soon after Gas Zombies are released. *Gas Zombies are easily defeated by the Knife Gloves. They can also be frozen with the fire extinguisher, and can then shatter with a one hit blow. *Gas zombies swarm Chuck faster and longer than any other zombie, and while running through an area you may find a large group or train of them trailing you. In this situation it is best to use explosives or a Blast Frequency Gun; however, if neither of these are available to you, or if you wish to conserve ammo, you can simply continue running. *Gas Zombies will give more Prestige Points when killed. Gallery 33563_1527536561286_1620852688_1260512_2365537_n.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies Category:Articles In Need of Pictures